Captured
by mesa-boogie
Summary: The Autobots numbers grow by 3, but will they stay that way? As an routine energon patrol proves to be dangerous...Haven, daughter of Prime, is taken as a war trophy by Megatron...but what are his true intentions for her? NOTE: Setting is in the Prime universe, while the Autobots still have their underground base in the Nevada desert. I'm introducing my 2 OCs :)


Darkness had now fallen across the great plains of the high Nevada desert, outside of the Autobot base. Inside was full of light and warmth, along with laughter from the younger bots, including herself.

She and two other bots, had just arrived to Earth by means of an small ship she had stolen from the Decepticon. Having received loud and clear, and proving herself and others, the coordinates to the Autobot base. Here was a safe haven for them from the scouring eyes of the evil Decepticons.

"Haven, welcome to Earth and Team Prime," Optimus introduces her to the rest of the crew, only one standing out to her. Bumblebee steps forward towards her, his big black hands out in the gesture of trust, giving a loud beep before bringing her into a hug. Yes, one bot she remembers from her days on Cybertron. "How was your journey?"

"Long. And these two," she jabs her right elbow back against the red bot behind her, "were not up for letting me have even a stasis nap."

"Heh, sorry Haven," the red bot apologies with a slight grin, running his right hand against the back of his helm with a light laugh in his voice.

"Haven, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you will need to acquire an Earth-base vehicle mode before you are to leave this base. As protection from both the Decepticons and curious humans beings that inhabit this planet," Prime informs them, making himself quite clear till they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Wow, other Autobots!" a young bot comes bounding up to them after Prime has stepped away. The grin on his face almost mimics that which she sees on Sunny all the time. "You came straight from Cybertron?"

"Sorta," Sunstreaker answers with a shrug of his shoulders, "Decepticon warship. We were able to steal a small craft on the ship and escape."

"Awesome!"

"And you are?" she asks, curiously as he has the Autobot emblem that shows he trained in the Autobot elite guard back on Cybertron.

"Smokescreen!" he salutes and then holds out a hand for her to shake, and she's about to, when Sideswipe catches her by the arm and holds her back. "Oh, not that trusting yet, huh? Well, I shouldn't judge." Just then a blue feme bot pushes her way past Smokescreen towards them, hands on her hips as she has to look up slightly to meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's gaze.

"I'm Arcee. You don't need to listen to 'destiny's child' he's pretty full of himself," she introduces herself cooly enough and the twins both grin.

"You young bots better watch yourselves, Arcee can easily take down the both of you in a blink of an optic," the old field medic huffs. Now there's a bot Haven remembers, Ratchet was the one to deliver her when she was just a little sparkling. His form only looking slightly different, but his optics are still the same and this makes Haven smile.

She turns her head towards to other bots who have yet to introduce themselves.

"And you two are?" she asks softly and they turn slowly to look at her with curious blue optics. She feels their hesitation and she think she knows why, her pale violet optics are not something you see every cycle.

"That's Bulkhead and his wrecker friend Wheeljack," Ratchet answers for the other bots. Haven can't help but grin, Wheeljack she knows; just didn't recognize him in this new form of his.

"This all of Team Prime?" she turns to Optimus and he slowly nods his head.

"We are small in numbers, but are always welcoming to new bots. I'm glad that you three have arrived and arrived safely. There are a few others of Team Prime you have yet to meet..."

She scans over the rest of the base but does not see any other bots. There comes a sound of knocking and she looks down at her right foot. There is something banging on her and she lifts her leg.

"No!" Prime firmly frowns at her and she moves her foot, setting it back down before slowly kneeling down as low as she can to the floor. "They are humans, they are the beings that inhabit this planet. And they are quite smart."

"And can easily be squashed," she moves a finger toward the small being. "Do you have a name?" she asks and then watches as others approach till there's five in total.

"Yeh, the names Miko! And this is Jack and Raf," she points to the others who seem to be her age. "Jack's mom and Agent Fowler."

"You three should rest in stasis for awhile. I feel the next cycle, you will have a lot ahead of you. You still have a lot to learn," Prime waves his hand at them and Bee steps forward to show them to their room.

Once left alone, all is quiet till Sunstreaker opens his big mouth.

"Looks like we are going to be able to find some fast forms on this planet, brother! Did you see that one bot, Smokescreen! He surly must turn into a fast vehicle! We should race him!"

"You bet, brother!" Sideswipe speaks back and she finds a place to lay down, turning her back towards the twins. It was bad enough sharing a ship with the two, but now to share another room with them.

"Will you two please power down for awhile?" she asks and gets a slap on the aft as an answer. She sits up quickly, rotating and able to land a hit on Sunstreaker. "Knock it off," she growls and the two go quite. The rest of the cycle is relatively silent, just the quiet hum of Sunny and Sides both snoring; but she'd take that over their arguing any cycle. Soon they will be back outside the base, choosing their transformation. She's already pondering on what she wants to be.

This is not what she had in mind for picking out a Earth based vehicle mode. Her and the twins are sitting high above a busy freeway cutting through the desert and through the small town of Jasper. At her right side at the three small humans, all are watching the cars pass too.

"That one?" Miko asks.

"No," she shakes her head and feels her optics growing tired till she hears Sunstreak shout and there's the unmistakable sound of transformation. Turning to look back at the yellow twin as he shifts into his vehicle mode, a Lamborghini Aventador. Sideswipe following shortly after, taking on the same vehicle mode.

"Saweet!" Miko calls out, turning around and running over to Sideswipe, waking to go for a spin.

"Still haven't seen anything you like?" the black hair boy looks up at her and she sighs deeply, feeling her spark ache. "I'm sure something will come along. You want to be fast?"

"You bet," she answers. "Before I was a seeker, wings and everything."

"Seeker?"

"Yeh, flight bots."

"Like...Starscream..."

She stares down at him and feels the ache again. The seeker is here then, on this planet, most likely with Megatron and the other Decepticons. Second in command.

"Yeh, like Starscream..." She turns her head, and out of the corner of her sight she spots the vehicle she wants. Scanning it quickly before letting the transformation take over. The human, Jack, takes a few shaky steps back, smiling and she opens her door to him. "Come on, slip in. Lets return to base." Radioing back to Ratchet to open the ground bridge and all three of them drive back into the base.

"Not the first good choice..." Arcee mumbles, cut off by Smokescreen racing towards them, excitedly.

"Oh Primus! Two Lamborghini Aventadors and a Nissan 350Z! Sweet choices," he calls out, skidding to a halt before her and the twins. "We should totally race."

"Ahem," Arcee calls him back, frowning at the other young bot. "No racing. You'll attract the attention of Knockout and we don't need him riding out tails.

"Knockout?" Haven asks, curious.

"Yes, a Decepticon with a knack for racing. He has chosen a vehicle for his mode over the flight that the Decpeticons normally have."

A vehicle based Decepticon, she finds this to be most intriguing. Possibly she will have to sneak out later under the cover of darkness and race with Smokescreen and attract the attention of this 'Knockout'.

"You allowed the Autobot's numbers to increase by three, Starscream?" Megatron asked the jet in a low grumble and Starscream takes a few unsteady steps backwards, wavering.

"Well...Megatron...that Autobot ship..."

"Decepticon ship, Starscream, stolen from one of are own. How could you have let this happen? You're suppose to be in control of all the military operations."

"I...I'm sorry my lord," Starscream bows slightly at the waist, hoping apologizing to Megatron will spare his spark and anything else he might be able to damage. He knows the Autobots that escaped in the ship off one of the Decepticon deport ships. The two twins that love to leave Decepticon pieces in their wake, along with their spark bond mate, daughter to the Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

"I want you to search out and erase your mistake, Starscream. Take others with you if need be. Just get the job done."

"As you wish, lord Megatron," he turns around quickly and makes his way away from the main deck. "Scrap," he curses lowly, dragging his heels as he is putting a team together in this head. Walking up to the door to the med bay and giving a gentle rap before it opens with a swish and he steps inside. "Knockout, I am in need of your...assistance."

"What happened this time?" the red mech grumbles, turning around slowly to look at Starscream with his hands on his hips. His opics quickly scanning and trying to assess the situation. "What do you need of my wheels?" he grins widely.

"You truly are quick," Starscream sighs, looking to the left side of the room to another mech, a recent newbie to the Decepitcon fleet and apprentice to Knockout and his forms of torture. Of course he too chose an Earth base vehicle mode close to Knockout's. Starscream will never understand the newer bots, choosing wheels over flight. "I need both of you to join me on a mission."

"Mission?" the young bot turns around now to look over at Starscream with slight curiosity in his optics, though they are hidden behind an orange visor.

"Yes, a mission. To eliminate a few Autobots."

"Count me in," Knockout grins, raising a hand. "Get ready for your first real trip outside the Nemisis, Drift. It's going to be a knock out."

Spending her day cycle in the Autobot's new base is much like back on Cybertron, except for the fact that she has to watch where she steps, as not squish any of the humans also inhabiting this base.

"Getting any use to the place yet?" the rookie, Smokescreen, approaches her with a grin on his face that would match even Sideswipe. Leaving her to wonder if the two might even be possibly related.

"Yeh, it's like Cybertron, sorta," she sighs and gives a shrug of her shoulders, crossing her arms and feels his optics on her. "You better not be thinking what I think you are thinking..."

"And why not?" he asks cooly.

"Because you will have to deal with two unhappy bots."

"Wait, those two that you showed up with?"

She nods her head up and down in answer to his question. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe together, not a combo you want to go up against. Even the Decepticons have learned it the hard way. Not only just because they are twins and have each other's back, but they are also my spark mates."

"Spark mates? That...that's still happens?" he asks, taking a weary step back in confusion. Being a young bot and new to the world of the Autobots, he has a lot still to learn.

"Yes, spark mates are still a thing. Not that I chose to be stuck with the twins," she looks down to the floor, to her feet, sad. The twins had gone against her will, calling it a 'game', that ended with her being bound to both of them (well, okay, Sunny more than Sides). One feels pain, they all feel it; one feels pleasure, they all feel it. It's a curse, but also a gift. They have their way of communicating to each other through their sparks.

"So, I don't quite totally get why you are here? Did Optimus call for you and the...twins?" Smokescreen asks and she can't help by chuckle softly. "What? What did I miss?"

"Optimus Prime is my father," she gives a smile. "A father wouldn't want to be too far apart from his daughter, worlds apart, now would he?" She watches his express and catches sight of Prime standing off to the side of the room.

"Optimus is your father?" he can't believe it.

"You would do well to tread lightly around her, Smokescreen," Prime steps towards the both of them and the rookie straightens his posture when the leader approaches him. "Haven, I'm sending you and the twins out on a routine energon patrol, but I do not want you to engage in any form of fire. And maintain complete disguise while in the populated areas."

"There's energon on this planet?" she asks, a little shocked.

"Yes, and most of it is heavily guarded by the Decepticons. I hope we can find a few spots they have yet to discover

"Ooo, can I go with, Optimus?" Smokescreen asks excitedly and Prime looks at him with arched brows.

"Very well, you will accompany Haven and the twins."

"Sweet, I get to use my wheels!" he quickly transformers into his vehicle mode, revving his engine and she does the same. The twins having been called in, follow suit and make their way out the exit of the base and out into the open desert.

Once out on the road, they all get to test their wheels. Of course the twins take the lead in their Lamborghini suits, speeding down the paved straight away.

"Uh, do you know that the humans have 'speed limits'?" Smokescreen asks her over her comlink.

"What are speed limits?"

"Just what it sounds like," he answers. "So no one will get hurt, mainly humans driving other cars."

"Sunny, Sides," she calls to the twins and they slow down, falling back till they are going at a steady pace in front of her and Smokescreen.

"Ah, come on, Haven. You're sucking out all the fun. Don't you want to see how fast your new wheels can carry you?" Sunstreaker asks, peeking her interest, he has always known how to do that.

From there on, the four of them raced down the highway, carefully weaving around the other cars and through the city towards the outskirts of town where they pick up a large energon beacon. Up over the rise, they spot the familiar glow of energon and step on their breaks. She's the first to skid in, transforming and peering down on all the raw energon. Sunstreaker right behind her.

"The mother load," he whispers and she nods her head. "Raw and ready to be processed. Optimus is so going to reward us for this. He cautiously skids down the dirt embankment to expect their find. Haven, Sideswipe and Smokescreen right behind him. All this energon is almost too good to be true.

Leading Knockout and the rookie off the Nemisis and out on a mission is one he would be glad not to supervise. He feels like a nanny, watching over the two younger bots, making sure that they stay out of trouble. Then again, trouble is Decepticons' motto.

Having detected a large energon spike in the local vicinity of Jasper, Nevada, and going down to investigate it. He feels for certain that the Autobots will have detected the energon spike also and he is on his guard.

As they approached a high crest surrounded by some low lying vegetation and look down into the large crater shape in the Earth, they spot the energon they are looking for and the Autobots he feared they'd run into.

Having beat them to the cache, Starscream holds back Knockout and the rookie from encroaching any further, to not draw attention to themselves.

"Hey, there's a feme down there," Drift whispers, trying to get a good look past Knockout and Starscream. "Why are all the good femes riding with the Autobots?"

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, sparkling," Starscream hisses at him and Drift draws back in disgust, crossing his arms and pouting. He really wants his first true interaction with an autobot at the game of war.

He knows of all the bots down in the crater. First off spotting the offspring of Optimus Prime. Beside here are the ruthless twins known for wreaking such havoc, the yellow one being unpredictable, and lastly Team Prime's latest recruit from Cybertron Smokescreen.

"Hm, impressive line of some stylish bods," Knockout purrs lowly, rubbing a clawed finger under his chin.

"Stop your preening, Knockout."

"Kill joy. You're starting to sound just like Megatron," Knockout rolls his optics and this makes Starscream almost overload in anger.

"This situation is to be handled like all strict military operations, do you understand?" he hisses at Knockout.

"How come?" the red mech asks quizzically.

"Because of the Autobots we are dealing with, you lug nut!"

"What about them?" Knockout glances back down at the four bots working quickly, cutting slices from the energon crystals. "You know them personally, don't you?" he turns his optics back to Starscream. There is no reply. "Commander?"

"Yes, yes I do know them," Starscream mumbles, kicking rock with his foot and it tumbles down into the crater. "I have a deep long history with one."

Drift's optics follow the rock as it bounces its way down the sides of the crater, picking up speed along its way to the Autobots. It knocking into the foot of them feme, who is quick to turn around with gun pointed and charged. Drift can't pull his optics away from her; she's different somehow from all the others.

"There's your opening, boys," Starscream sneers, a smile tugging across his cool steel faceplate, transforming with such ease and grace, taking to the sky.

"Our que," Knockout hits him on the back and both transform, revving their engines and hitting the embankment, speeding down on the Autobots.

Drift is quick to skit out and shift within a mere second, disarming the feme and pinning her arms behind her back. That catching the attention of her two fellow bots, the red and yellow Lamborghini. Both primed to fight, drawing out their weapons and firing upon Knockout, not noticing Starscream preforming his nose dive only mere feet above their heads. The jet transforms, bringing down an elbow on the helm of the red Lamborghini and turning to fire one of his missiles at the Autobot, Smokescreen, as he tries his best to join the battle.

Drift keeps an arm locked around the feme's neck, though she squirms and tries to best to free herself. At one point pushing herself up to ram the back of her helm into his face, causing him to loose his grip on her. She flees, but in doing so he grabs and holds tight to her left doorwing, pulling it clean off its hinges. She hisses at him and he takes note of the Lamborghini twins hesitating in battle during that mid moment of him tearing her doorwing. The three seem to be connected somehow and that's how they are going to win this battle.

"What a flashy paint job you have," Knockout admires the yellow Lamborghini. "I hate bots that have a flasher paint job than my own." He raises his right hand, it quickly transformers into his favorite saw tool, bringing it down on the Autobot's face till sparks begin to fly. This battle seems to be going in their favor.

Haven gasps at the unmistakable sound and feel of stasis cuffs being clamped around her wrists and neck, causing her systems to shut down to 50% and she slumps against the bot that is holding her up.

"Surrender," she hears over her shoulder, looking at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they quickly turn their gazes to her with wide optics. "Surrender, or I will snuff her spark." This bot sure is full of himself. She feels horrible for not being able to defend herself. Already leaking energon from the loss of her doorwing and the resulting marks on her face from that crazy Decepticon sawing away on Sunstreaker.

"Go, guys. Return to base...I'll be fine," she gives them a slight smile and they continue to stare. "GO!" she screams at them and the turn, transforming and spinning their wheels. When the dust settles, she watches as the red mech and Starscream approach her. She sneers at the both of them, but allows Starscream to gently run a sharp digit down her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she narrows her optics, glaring at them.

"Always smart with the comebacks. Much like your mother."

"Don't you speak of my mother," she hisses, squirming in the other bot's hold.

"We bring her back to the base with us," Starscream looks between the other two and they seem to be joyed. She could care less. Allowing them to lead her turn the ground bridge of their own, onto the Nemesis.

It isn't long before she is standing on the main deck, before all of the Decepticon army and Megatron is striding towards her. He's a lot bigger and taller than she lasts remembers seeing him.

"Ah, if it isn't the daughter of Prime. What a prize my little troop has brought back for me. Starscream, Knockout, Drift, you did well. Reward yourself with some high grade energon," he waves his hand in the direction of the other Decepticons. They give a slight bow before disappearing, Starscream being the last. The rest of the Decepticon army dispersing around the Nemesis and she and Megatron are alone, except for the ever silent Soundwave.

"What do you want with me?" she asks sternly as he removes the stasis cuffs from around her wrists, but not from around her neck. Clearly there's a reason Megatron is more than happy to see her, maybe do to the fact that she is tame at the moment.

"Dear little Autobot, lets not head there now. Now, lets toast to your arrival to Earth."

She blinks her optics at him and wondered if she heard him correctly, checking her audio receptors. They are working perfectly fine.

"Tell me the reason and I won't rip your spark out through your throat."

"Tsk. So ruthless," Megatron grins. "It is sad you did not side with the Decepticons, you do know it's in your CNA." She bows her head, optics half lidded, staring at the floor. Her mother was a Decepticon, it's only reasonable that she has these tendencies of ruthless violence. "Knockout," Megatron calls over his com link, the red sports car from earlier strides his way towards them. "Take her back to the med bay, patch up that leak and then make her cage comfy."

"Cage?" she snaps her head up and stares at Megatron. Could he really be serious? Of course he is, he's the Decepticon leader. The fancy red mech approaches her, latching his hand around the back of her neck and leads her away from the bridge. Walking silently towards the med bay. The doors swishing open with ease for them to enter, closing behind them.

"Megatron was sure happy to see you. Do tell me, why is that?"

"Because I am Optimus' daughter," she scowls at him and the look of shock on his face is one she sees all the time. She hops up on the med table without him tell her and lays on her stomach, exposing her doorwings for him to work on. He shakes his head and approaches her, pulling out his tool kit and getting to work on patching her.

"I don't have any doorwings on this ship..."

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine with just one," she muffles her answer as she has her face buried against her arms. She shifts and raises her head as she feels him running his hand up the back of her thighs. She's quick to turn over and lash out at him, catching hold of his wrist. With his other, he moves a finger back and forth in front of her face. Making a clicking sound with his tongue as he shakes his head side to side. "Don't you dare touch me like that again, Decepticreep," she hisses and he smiles.

Next thing she knows, she is being forced into a cage with strong Cybermatter bars. It's only big enough for her sit in and room for maybe two bots. The door to the cage is slammed shut and she watches the mech punch a code into the keypad. She gasps, rushing over and tugging on the door, but feels sapped of energy. The stasis cuff around her neck is the culprit.

"Sweet dreams, Autobot."

"I have a name!" she hisses.

"As do I," he responds before leaving her and the lights shut off, except for the eerie red glow of the monitors. She was not expecting this at all.

"She is one fine Autobot," Knockout leans against a table in the Decepticon lounge, sipping on his well deserved high grade energon.

"You got to touch her, doc?" Drift asks, clearly jealous.

"I sure did," Knockout brags. "The back of her thigh, so strong and smooth."

Starscream feels a bit sick just listening to the two of them. Haven is not the kind of bot he wants to think about that stuff about. She is the daughter of his mortal enemy, daughter of his long forgotten bond mate.

"What do you think Megatron has planned for her?" Drift asks now and Knockout arches a brow.

"Well, he did have me patch her up and move her into a cage."

"Like a pet?"

"I'd hope so," Knockout takes another sip. "What else do you think Megatron would do with her?" The two were silent for a second before bursting out laughing and Starscream slips out of the room, making his way down to the med bay. He knows exactly what his lord and master has in mind for the little Autobot feme.

The doors give way, giving him quick access and the lights come on upon his entrance into the room. She truly is in a cage. Having removed some of her armor and having pushed down her hood to get access to her spark. She stops as she senses him enter the room.

"Starscream," she hisses his name lowly, her fingers gently rapping on her spark.

"Haven," he gives a fake smile and crouches low to peer into her cage. She squirms to the far corner away from him, as if protecting her spark.

"You truly are a war prize to keep."

"My father will save me. He will."

"I know," he slowly sits, taking it more comfortable than his weight being all on his heels.

"Megatron wants me..."

"Yes. And as I was once a scientist...muts are healthier than purebreeds."

He watches her reaction, optics wide and sensors going off. He knows she's a smart bot, putting it all together. Megatron is going to keep her caged and serving as the Decepticon queen to the future generations of the Decepticon army. Not to mention that it would keep his rival, Optimus Prime, under his rule; with his daughter being a wager for the war.

"He wants me for breeding?" she asks, it barely audible to his receptors, but he catches it and nods his head. Her body goes limp on the blankets and pillows Knockout had arranged in her cage.

"New, stronger warriors for the Decepticon army. A brilliant idea indeed."

"I...I...I can't..." she begins to overload and he feels her system is close to crashing. And her information is most valuable. He quickly calls for Knockout and the doctor is quick to return to the med bay, punching in the code for the cage and pulling her out. Setting her on a nearby table and setting up an energon drip.

Within a few minutes she begins to relax and her spark returns to its normal colour, but she has also shut down into recharge.

Knockout peers into her spark chamber out of curiosity and tries to poke one long finger in, Starscream hitting him. "Ow," the doctor frowns at him. "What are those two dark spots circling her spark?"

"Results of spark bonding. Don't tell me you have never seen that."

"I haven't," Knockout shakes his head side to side and turns to stare back into Haven's spark. "I thought Cybertronians can only take one spark mate."

"Rules are bent when the Cybertronians are twins," Starscream answers cooly. Science was once a big interest to him before joining the Decepticon ranks as an ariel commander.

"Twins," Knockout whispers, never having come across twin Cybertronians that have lived past their sparkling stage.

"Clearly she has already contacted them."

"How? The stasis cuff around her neck blocks her from sending out signals and the Nemesis is cloaked," Knockout looks curiously at Starscream.

"She has a morse code with the twins through use of her spark." He now turns away and leaves Knockout in the med bay with the feme. He has his thoughts to mettle through. He could easily put an end to Haven, but that would be the same as he had to do to his lover, Cruz, all those long cycles ago.

She comes online slowly, discovering she is still cramped up in her small cage in the med bay. A soft glowing energon cube has been left inside for her and she slowly takes it into her hands, sipping on it slowly without any thought of it possibly being poisoned. She has come to accept that her time on the ship is going to be a long one, since given the information from Starscream that she's just being used.

She turns her optics to see the young red mech returning to the med bay and she inches closer to the cage door. Following him is another young bot with a black and white colour scheme and a red visor covering his optics. He turns his gaze to her and approaches happily. She draws back in disgust and he frowns. Clearly he wants to touch her and she's does not want to be touched.

"Knockout, I thought promised..."

"Promised, what?" the doctor turns with a grin on his face and she tries her best to make herself as small as possible, even going as far as transforming into her vehicular mode. "Oh, sorry sport, looks like she's not allowing anyone to pet her today." The young bot gave out a whine that reminded her so much of Sideswipe begging for Sunstreaker to cooperate for him.

She carefully watches as the rookie leaves the med bay and she is once more alone with the doctor. He slowly turns and looks at her through the bars of the cage. "Come on. Transform. Or I will have to make you. You don't want that, it hurts." She wills herself into transformation for him, submitting. "Good feme."

"I have a name."

"And what might it be?" he asks.

"Haven. My name is Haven."

"How fitting," he smirks. "But the Nemesis is not your haven. My name is Knockout."

"I've already picked that up from Starscream and the rookie."

"You and Starscream seem to be quite chummy," he begins to sharpen some of his blades while keeping up conversation with her.

"We are not 'chummy'," she frowns. "He's..."

"He's what?"

"I don't know what to call him," she rearranges her pillows and blankets. "My mother...was his bonded mate, back on Cybertron, a fellow seeker with the Decepticons. But she fell in love with my father. Together they had me, hid me away from the Decepticons and Starscream. But he soon learned of me...of what my mother did...he murdered her. He looks at me now and sees her. It's terrifying," she draws her knees up against her chest and her head down. He listens to her story, every word, quietly.

"That explains your odd violet optics, as I know you have not come in contact with any dark energon."

"My optics are a mix of Autobot and Decepticon. Knockout..."

"Yes?"

"Is it true, what Starscream said, that what I am to be used for...?"

There is nothing but silence now before the mech turns and crouches before the cage door. "It is true."

She feels her system overloading again before she blacks out on the cage floor. This not going well.

"PRIME!" Sunstreaker calls as he drifts into the Autobot HQ. Wheels squealing against the cold hard cement floor and transforming quickly. Sideswipe quickly behind him. The two of them standing up straight in front of the Autobot leader. Both wanting to blurt out the news right away to their commander.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, what is it?" Optimus looks down on the younger bots. He is a little surprised by their sudden return, as they did not radio back to base that they were coming back so soon.

"Ambush, Prime," Sunstreaker begins to fidget as he feels the gentle rapping in his spark; that he knows that Haven is still online. "The energon mine you sent us out to investigate. We were ambushed by three Decepticons." He watches Optimus' optics scan around the base floor, Smokescreen arriving a minute later. So only three bots stand before the Autobot leader.

"Where is Haven?" he frowns at Sunstreaker now and he feels the wrath of a Prime being brought down upon him. Prime does a second look over the three young bots standing before him, still no Haven.

"The Decepticons got her, Prime. But we are going to storm their ship and get her back!" he pumps his fist into the air, feeling Sideswipe right at his side, ready to back up his brother on retrieving their bond mate. There is silence and Prime doesn't seem to be happy about the twins having lost his daughter to the Decpticons. "Really, you can count on us Prime, we'll get Haven back for you! We promise. Just let us kick some Decepticon arse! Jet Judo style!" he slaps his hand against Sideswipes in a high-five.

"You are not to pull off any Jet Judo!" Ratchet calls over, listening to the conversation the entire time. "You two always come back with missing limbs or bleeding energon all over the place." Both give out a simultaneous whine towards the Autobot medic that knows them all too well.

"You two are to stay here," Prime orders and Sunstreaker begins his rebuttal, but decides to pout, fuming on the inside. Feeling Sideswipes hands on his shoulder and leading him away from the Autobot leader before he does something he will truly regret. Allowing his twin to lead him back through the halls to their designated room, not one bot empty with Haven not there.

He takes a seat and hangs his head in his hands, groaning.

"It's not your fault, Sunny," Sides tries to comfort him with words, as he knows better than to offer touches. "We fought, but there wasn't much we could do. They had Haven...it's a hostage situation. You saw how that bot was holding her, if we had fired, he'd have killed her."

"I know, Sideswipe," he sighs, "and we are going to get her back. You have already received her message, right?"

"Yes...but going against Prime's orders...?"

"When have we ever truly followed orders, Sideswipe?" he brings up his head now and beams a grin so wide. Seeing his brother shrink back slightly, but nods his head in agreement. "Good, then we leave as soon as this planet becomes dark."

"Feeling lethargic?"

She lifts his optics and looks up at him lazily.

"Thought so." He punches in the code of the cage and removes her gently. He does not wish to put a scratch on her. She has such lovely features and a maroon colour finish, he wishes to never mar. "The energon you've been graciously feeding off of... it is pumped full of hormones," he tries to explain to her. "Preparation for your...job."

"Troops? Seekers? Or Megatron's slave?" she asks slowly as he lays her on the med bay table, gently removing her armor, piece by piece, till she's no more but a naked bot.

"Ah, I don't have an answer to that," he looks away for a moment before continuing to work before preforming a full body scan and checking the pulse of her spark. "But if it's for the Decepticon army, I'm sure Lord Megatron is referring to the eradicons and vehicons." His own thoughts are that he wants her for himself; maybe somehow he can sneak her off the ship, to some place Megatron can't find her and lie that he doesn't know where she has gone.

He turns as he hears the doors open and Megatron strides in with such ease, standing before the med bay table; strong fingers clenching on the side. Soundwave is not that far behind his master, silently floating across the room with such fluidity.

"Hook up the psych patch. I want to know our little queen's thoughts," he speaks cooly and Knockout steps out of Soundwave's way, letting the quiet Decepticon to do his job of hooking up Haven so that they may access her data system. Talk about right of privacy, this clearly breaking down all the rules. Knockout can't help but take a few steps back, feeling a little crowded as they turn towards the main large monitor and watch the images begin to appear.

With the stasis cuff still clamped around her neck, sapping her energy, she can not hold back information from them. They watch from her very beginning of life as a sparkling and he spies her mother. Truly a beautiful seeker, bond mate to Starscream, he now understands why the air commander is so at unease around her. They watch her escape with the twin Autobots off of another Decepticon ship and taking the ground bridge into the Autobot base. Still no information helpful on where their base is located exactly.

Megatron has him disconnect the patch and wake Haven from her stasis. She's still groggy and weak.

"Lord Megatron, if you would allow me to...the stasis cuff around her neck is giving her much trouble. Can it be removed?" he pleads with his master and within a few minutes Megatron agrees and he gets to work removing it from around her neck. Within a few short Earth minutes she is slowly becoming more alert. Pushing herself to the edge of the table and pulling her knees to her chest, eyeing them with intent to kill.

"Ah, much better," Megatron grins that the sight of her being more awake now. "Haven. Now is the time for me to inform you of your new role on this warship, as Decepticon queen."

"Not to you," she hisses in disgust, but it does not hurt his feelings. Knockout can't help but listen to this conversation between them.

"Oh, not to me, little sparkling. I am past my prime of sparking with any feme. No, you are to be placed in the belly of this ship, where the vehicons and eradicons are quartered." Knockout almost feels as sick as her, images appearing in his core processor of her being used as the Decepticon whore, if only to breed more cons for Megatron. "Your role is equivalent to...hmm...humans call them bees. Workers pamper you and you produce more workers. So will be the circle of your new life."

"Never," she growls lowly. "My father will rescue me. He will find away. Sunny and Sides too."

"The twins?" Megatron arches a brow before letting out a deep bellowing laugh and turning to leave the med bay, Soundwave in toe.

He turns towards her and she slowly uncurls herself enough for him to move her off the table and into the cage. Watching her pull blankets around her now naked Cybertronian form.

He hears the door and turns to see Starscream entering the room, his heels clicking against the floor slowly as he makes his way to Haven's cage and to stand beside Knockout. "What did you do to her?" he sneers and Knockout takes a step back. "Put her armor back on. At least let her have some dignity as a Cybertonian." He opens the cage and does so with surgeon precision, and she drops away the blankets to lay over the pillows like a limp rag. "Haven...," he speaks her name and she turns and glares at him.

"What do you want?" she growls lowly at him, reaching a pillow and tossing it at him. Knockout stifles a laugh and turns away from the two.

"For you not to be the Nemesis whore." Clearly having overheard the conversation by hanging outside the room.

"And you care about me now, why?"

"Because," he pauses, "I would have done the same for Cruz."

"You killed her," she sits up now and scoots her body closer toward the cage door. There is a long silence before Starscream is the first one to speak.

"I did. Out of a jealous rage. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I know how your gears turn, Starscream, you say these things to make yourself look like you want to be on the good guy's side and you are only doing things for yourself."

"You know me too well," he smiles and she continues to frown at him.

"You're too predictable, Starscream," she answers, pushing herself back to her corner, away from him and covering herself. Knockout watches from the corner of the room, picking up on the vibes the seeker is giving off and he understands now why the air commander is trying to get Haven back to trusting him. Watching Starscream produce an energon cube from his subspace and pushing it inside of her cage.

"You better eat up and keep healthy; those vehicons and eradicons are quite rough from what I've heard," he laughs, standing up once more, turning around and leaving the room.

Knockout walks over to her cage slowly, punching in the code and leading her out to stretch her legs.

"Don't listen to him," he whispers to her and she nods her head, looking down at her legs, swinging them back and forth. "I...won't let any of them near you." Her head snaps up and stares at him with wide optics. "Yeh," he rubs at the back of his head nervously and she draws back away from him.

"I'm not letting your spike anywhere near my port," she glares at him as she begins to walk around the med bay, picking up objects and looking them over. She clearly can read a male bot's mind. He curses under his breath and then can't help but nervously laugh. "What are you laughing at, sporty?" she turns to face him in a firm stance her hands on her hips.

"You, putting it quite plainly out there that I want to frag you," he answers cooly. "Not a shy nut in your body, is there, feme?"

"I can clearly pick up the vibe on you wanting to frag me the moment you stuck me in that cage. And that other young bot that was with you. Must be that I chose to be a grounder," she smooths her hands over her chassis and he has to bite his lip. "You don't have a thing for seekers, do you? Prefer more...faster type of transportation," she whispers, hooking and reeling him in.

"You got me," he holds up his hands. "I'm an automobile enthusiast." That gets a smile on her face and she cautiously approaches him with wide violet optics.

"And Autobot?"

"Ehh..."

She turns her back on him and he takes note of her healing hinge where her doorwing was attached, it smoothing over nicely. He just wishes he had the right part to replace it, having left her wing back at the energon site. Maybe he will go back and retrieve it for her. Yeh, that is what he will do, present it has a present to her and he will gain her trust. He makes a fist with his right hand, pulling it down quickly in the movement he has seen humans do when they come up with a brilliant plan. She turns and stares at him, confused.

"Um, why don't you return to the cage now, get some rest before tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

He hesitates. "It's...the plan is being set in motion..." The plan of breeding an army.

She lies in her cage, watching Knockout leave the med bay and she is left alone. All she can hear is some vehicons and eradicons outside in the hallway and she finds herself pushing further back against the wall. Even the thought of one of those cons insides her has her reeling.

She is actually wishing to be partnered with any other Con, heck, even Megatron. She reaches under her hood and gently begins to tap and squeeze her spark with ease, sending message to the twins of her safety.

She shifts her gaze as Starscream enters into the room with Knockout still gone. He drags his heels and cracks open the cage of her door. Reaching in, grip right around her right arm, and yanking her out forcefully. She yelps in pain, but doesn't fight back against Starscream. He pulls her up against his wiry frame, one hand against her lower back, he other hand against the back of her helm. Leaning down and forcing her to kiss him, catching her tongue in his mouth, kissing her deeply.

She squirms and pushes her hands against his chest, trying to get away from the seeker, but his hold on her is relentless and he continues to kiss her. She goes shock still feeling his spike firmly pressing against her.

"Ssss...Starscream...," she whines, biting him, if it means escaping him. She does, slipping from his grasp and scrambling backwards, shaking her head. There he stands in front of her, spike exposed and she more hormonally alert to the heat in the room.

The door to the room slides open quickly with a hiss and Knockout enters, her doorwing in his arms. He stops when he sees Starscream's back, wings raised high, and she backing against her cage.

"Hey, Screamer, what are you doing here?" he calls out and Starscream turns to glare, red eyes flashing hatred, at him before slipping past him without a word and leaving the room. Knockout walks over and catches her before she collapses to the floor. "Hey, what did he do to you?" he frowns and lets her down to the floor slowly, stroking her helm. "He tried...didn't he?"

"I don't blame him," she rolls her optics and looks away from him.

She allows him to work on her doorwing for the next hour and transforming for him to show that his handy work has paid off. She does a few turns around the room before stopping in front of him and transforming back into her robotic form. "Thanks," she smiles at him for once and watching his confused expression. "You don't hear that often around here, do you?"

"N...No...I don't," he scratches the back of his helm and she's the one laughing at him now.

She looks at the doors slide open as a vehicon enters the room, his red visor turn towards her standing there. She takes a step back, pushing herself against Knockout. It really is the time. The vehicon approaches her, having been given the order and information on what he is to do with her. The first one. She pushes against Knockout, hoping for him to help her out. He doesn't. The doors open again and another Con enters, he turning and looking in their direction.

"Fragging awesome! Came at the right time."

"Drift, you are to stay back," Knockout warns him as the vehicon continues to approach her.

"But come on. It's like those human shows on the interweb...what do you call them? Oh, yes, porn!"

"Drift," Knockout growls again at his rookie underling, but the bot doesn't move, just crossing his arms over his chest and baring a grin. Getting his kicks and enjoyment out of watching her torment.

She finds her fingers clawing back against Knockout's legs as she has no more room behind her to move. The vehicon approaching her with one arm out stretched, the other grabbing hold of his spike that has slowly snaked out.

"You can't do this...you..." she feels her spark speeding up and her circuits beginning to heat up. Flashing her optics over to the Decepticon that captured her and held her when they were caught in battle not too long ago. He is smiling at her, clearly getting off on watching her.

Before she can even blink, she catches sight of a saw going straight for the vehicon, watching him stumble back and she falls down. Knockout no longer standing behind her. The medic is fighting the vehicon back and out the door before locking it from the inside. Watching him turn and glare at Drift before hitting him in the head.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks and watches Drift rub his helm where he was hit.

"I just wanted to see the action. Come on, this ship is boring otherwise, filled with dudes. I'm not gay."

"Out," Knockout hisses coldly and pushes the rookie out of the room.

She lets out a sigh of relief. Saved.

He couldn't take anymore of it. With the vehicon ready to take her against her will, and that stupid rookie coming in to get his kicks while watching, he just had to put a stop to it all. With the door locked now, he hopes they can have some privacy, no more irritating distractions. When he turns around to look for her, she's gone, having slunk back into her cage and buried herself in the blankets.

He ducks low and enters the cage with her. Though there is not much more room, for he is a much larger bot than her, the wing armor on his shoulders sticking out too far and he takes up all the extra space; trapping her in the cage with his body.

"Hey, Haven," he pulls the blankets away from her and rests a hand to her forehead. Her internal heat is rising and steadily. He knows this is do to the energon cubes he has been feeding her, specially formulated for feme bots like herself, ready for carrying a sparkling.

He can feel the heat rising inside his own frame also and the need to claim her. She does not protest when he gently removes her from the cage, recreating her bedding outside of it. Laying her on her back, carful of her doorwings, as the left one is still sensitive from recent surgery.

He pushes her legs out wide, her knees down and almost aligning her her head, splaying her for easy interface access to her port. Laying to skillful fingers, he slides it open with ease, greeted with her lustful smell. Her body mechanics are none like he has ever seen before on a feme and he has to stop and admire the fine warm silicon folds to her port. He feels her deep violet optics on him, so he glances up her body to meet them. Her hands reaching out for his chest, slowly prying it open, piece by piece, exposing his glowing spark to her. She smiles and pushes down her hood to do the same, exposing her spark to his.

He has only witnessed this before on monitors, recordings, but for it to be before him, is something he will never forget. The Autobot has bared her spark to him, and him alone. Now is not the time to hesitate.

The pressure is building up inside of himself, his fingers pressing firmly down to release his spike from its prison. Before he knows it, he has the head of his spike pressed firmly against her port. It guiding him in with ease and he slowly sinks deeply into her frame. Enveloped and held by her heat, he feels he is looking his mind; his clawed hands pressing down against her flat stomach.

In the corners of her optics is what humans would call tears and he reaches to brush them away as he feels he is in as far as he can go. Breaching slightly into her gestation chamber with one rough push of his hips. She reaches and pulls him down on top of her now till their two sparks meet and begin to pull off one another. Swapping energy, he can feel the tug. This is spark bonding. Something he knows to be quite dangerous with bots, but he is strong and he knows she has already bonded with two other bots and survived.

He shifts his weight and his hips and begins to thrust slightly as their sparks continue their courtship dance. Her hands reach around and grip tightly against his lower back, as if holding him in place. Angling in against the inside of her port, feeling all the nodes and slight turns. She is holding onto him tightly and baring her teeth while panting softly. Whining slightly as he tries to move one of her legs as he continues to thrust like a fine tune machine.

It isn't long before he already feels himself slipping and he can't pull himself out in time. Hissing loudly as he spills all the transfluid he has stored inside, deeply into her gestation chamber and the tie sets in, his spike expanding to hook in and engage. She lets out a low cry, a whimper, her body clenching around him and milking every last drop before the tie. Nervously, he shifts and moves them both back into her large cage, coving her with the pillows and blankets of her bedding, settling himself behind her small frame now, as he feels she has slipped into recharge, the poor little feme.

Sunstreaker gasps, gripping at his chest over his spark and drops to the ground, followed by Sideswipe. The two were busy on packing up their things before sneaking out in search of the Decepticon warship and bringing Haven back to the Autobots. Both of them are clenching for their sparks as their feel the overload from Haven's end. They know the sensation all to well, from interfacing.

"The Cons," they both whisper at the same time and feel sick to their pits. Haven must be forced to be the new sex slave to the whole ship, as she would clearly not do it of her own free will.

"We must get to her quickly, brother," Sideswipe returns to his backing, having stolen a few weapons from the Autobot's weapon vault. Surly they will not notice a few pieces are gone from their collection.

"Agreed," Sunstreaker nods his head and up and down. Clearly Haven is interfacing and in pain. Remembering the message she had tapped out to them, of Megatron's plans on making her the 'Decepticon Queen'. Retrieving her is their only option.

When she comes back online, she feels arms around her waist. A slight coolness from her port and something laying over the inside of her right thigh. She becomes stiff and remembers the vehicon that had entered in the room and was ready to interface with her before she blacked out. She slowly turns her head to look behind her, a little scared of what she might see.

Instead it is the Decepticon medic, Knockout. His optics closed and brows raised as he remains in recharge and she lets out a sigh of relief. Shifting her body before whining in pain. Lifting the blankets to look down herself. Finding her port exposed and his spike over her thigh. There is left over sticky transfluid covering the both of them and she whines. What has she done?

Her spark feels different somehow. Pushing down her hood to now clearly see three black spots circling her spark. She turns to look back at Knockout, gasping to see his spark still exposed to her. She reaches out for it slowly, taking note that the black spot also appears to be circling around his spark. They bonded. Bonded.

His red optics slowly came online, two haunting red rings, and looks up at her with such calculation, that see feels more like a science experiment than a feme bot to him. He draws back from her and closes the front of his chest like nothing ever happened. Tucking his spike back in, but not before she gets a good look at it. It is unique, different than other bots she has seen. Dark in colour, cool steel gray with small glowing red lines running up and down the sides, much like what she has seen on his lower back.

He worms his way out of her cage and shuts the door without a word. She shifts about, closing her port and running a hand down her flat stomach. Shit.

She sits up in her cage and turns around, hearing Knockout leave the med bay. She scoots to the door of her cage and push it open. Slipping out and over to the main computer, quickly sifting through their data. Now only if she could take down the cloaking on the Nemesis so her father and the twins can get a fixed location on her. Or...maybe call Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Computer system beeps back loudly at her and she takes a step back. Maybe she won't be able to access it from here. She opens the door and looks up and down the halls of the Nemisis before slipping out. Trying to act like she truly belongs on this ship.

"She has a fine frame for an Autobot feme."

"I agree with you there. Megatron must be in a good mood, rewarding us with her."

"She is to create more of us."

"Our Decepticon whore."

She slinks further down the hall, away from the voices talking about her. She looks down at the floor, watching her feet, that she doesn't notice when she runs into another bot. He grips her arms tightly and yanks her into a nearby room, tossing her to the floor. She hisses as she skids across but catches herself on her hands and knees, looking up at the Con who grabbed her.

He is the one that took her hostage, the black and white police car, the young rookie, the one who wanted to get his kicks from watching her get fragged by a vehicon. He pushes up the red visor from his optics with one finger, showing her that they are truly Autobot blue. She scrambles back, shocked. She was not expecting that; what a turn of events.

"Y...you're an Autobot? But why...you're on a Decepticon ship?"

"Yeh, I know," he shrugs his shoulders and reaches a hand to her, helping her back up on her feet, she winces with the movement. "Actually, I'm undercover. My name is Drift."

"I have learned that much," she tries to calm her circuits down.

"You recently came from Cybertron, right? Was my brother with you?"

"Brother?" she blinks.

"Yeh, Prowl. Couldn't you see the resemblance?" he grins at her, holding up his arm to show off his car door, reading POLICE.

"Oh, no," she shakes her head, lying. "He is back on Cybertron. I came to Earth with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, as you saw."

"Yes, the twins. I remember fighting against them."

"Why were you being such an arse when that vehicon was about to frag me?" she frowns at him, though he has Autobot optics, she doesn't fully trust him.

"Playing the part," he gives her a slight smile. "Now lets get you off this ship before Megatron notices your missing."

She stays still and stares at him, he grabs for her, but she does not budge.

"Hey, come on. I'll get you back to Prime."

"I...I can't..."

"Why not?" he frowns at her, pulling back now to fold his arms across his chest.

"I am to be with sparkling."

Knockout returns to the med bay after his meeting with Megatron and Soundwave about the motion in their new plan for their hostage; he finds her cage empty. He walks over and picks up one of her blankets, holding it tightly in his grasp and turning to look out the door. She must have escaped. Walking over to computer and calling up the PA system of the ship.

"HOSTAGE IS LOOSE ON THE SHIP. SHUT DOWN ALL EXITS AND RETURN HER TO THE MED BAY," he speaks over the com link and turns from the screen, shaking his head. He does not need this right now.

He waits for a few minutes before the doors to the med bay slide open and his assistant enters with Haven walking in front of him; he holding her hands behind her back. Drift looks over in his direction for a moment before letting go of Haven and she rubs her wrists.

"I found her out wandering the halls," he informs Knockout and he can tell the young bot is lying to him.

"She's back and that's all that matters," he nods his head and walks up to Haven, she drawing back from his attempt to touch her. "You are not needed anymore, Drift, you are excused." He watches until the young bot has left before cursing at her. "What were you thinking?"

"That I could get off his blasted ship, away from you and Megatron, back to the Autobots," she firmly and quickly responds to him, standing her ground. Stubbornly much like Starscream, it must he an inherited seeker trait. He groans and steps back from her. "You...you ruined me. You ruined my frame for own freakish pleasure and experiment."

"I was protecting you."

She goes shock still before glaring and turning from him. He quickly advances on her while she has her guard turned away, tugging her over to the table and picking her up, placing her on it. Before she can squirm and try to escape, he runs a complete diagnostics of her system. She has conceived and is with sparkling, so soon. He can only understand how fast this is taking, do to the fact that she is a generation of Cybertronian he has yet to deal with and experiment on. She pushes his hands away and shoots off the table, only to collapse to the floor like a wet rag. Her hand clenching over her chest, over her spark. He feels it too.

"The sparkling feeds off the carrier's spark energy," he recites from all the medic classes he took back on Cybertron, helping her back up. "It's draining you, slowly."

"I want to go home," she cries, trying to push against him, but doesn't have the energy too. "I miss the twin's bickering...my father's deep voice...I want to go home."

"This is your home now, Haven. With me. We...," he pauses and wonders if he should tell her of his plan. Making sure that Soundwave isn't somehow listening in on their conversation. "We are going to get off this ship, you and I," he kisses her forehead, feeling her whole frame shiver and shake in tremors. "But we need to stay longer, for the sake of the sparkling."

"Your sparkling!" she yells at him. "Not mine!" she sneers in disgust. "I told you I couldn't do this..."

"It was either me or the troops." He feels hurt from her words, but needs to stay strong. She is quiet for a long time and refuses to look at or speak to him, so he continues about his other business in the med bay, working on the synthetic energon formula is a big one.

He keeps a close optic on her as she wanders around the room, riffling through all his tools and buffing equipment before the doors open and Megatron strides in. He takes note that she freezes up, a hand touching lightly over her growing carrying chamber.

"Ah, Knockout, how is our little hostage doing today? Better, I hope," he turns and looks in her direction with a grin on his face plate.

"Ah, yes, my lord," he moves quickly toward her and pulls her closer to the Decepticon war lord. Running the quick scan to show on the monitors that she is with sparkling.

"Just one?" Megatron asks, frowning.

"She is unable to carry more than that, my lord. It's hard enough on her frame carrying one," he argues for her sake and notes that Megatron nods his head in agreement.

"Very well. Keep her in this room. She can roam outside that cage now. Watch her, Knockout," he points a stern finger at him before taking his leave, Soundwave silently right behind him.

"I have to get off this ship!" she hisses at him loudly once the doors close.

"I already informed you that you would be safer, here," he frowns at her for being stubborn. He needs to watch her and the sparkling, and make sure that Megatron doesn't become suspicious of him. He doesn't need another one of his 'lessons'.

"I hate you," she turns from him and retreats to her cage, shutting herself in. He does not know how to reply to that.

She feels like shutting her systems down completely, even if it meant terminating the little spark in her chamber and harm to the twins. She feels she can not go through with this. No more teasing the Decepticons, she has learned her lesson, and learned it the hard way. She pouts to herself in her cage for several cycles before she hears the clattering a few energon cubes entering her cage and Knockout standing right outside. She slowly takes them and downs them into her system.

"Good girl," is what she gets in return from him. She then thinks back on the rookie, the Autobot spy who is willing to put his spark on the line to help her off the ship. "If you are thinking of escape plans, it's no use." She snaps her head around to stare at Knockout, who has his back to her. Those red lines on his lower back almost hypnotizing her. "It's best you stay here with me, I can keep you safe."

"As if," she sneers, kicking open the cage door now and slipping out. He turns slowly to face her, brow raised in question. "Saving me," she shuffles past him to the doors, they don't open. She hits her fist against it, nothing. "You're locking me in here with you? So kinky," she turns around once again and he steps in front of her path.

"Trust me," he whispers, grabbing hold of her right wrist tightly and kissing her face gently as he can. She feels her body shudder with his spark so close to her's and their bond still new and young. "Haven..."

"You can not use my name," she warns him, though her voice falters as he speaks and she can feel him smiling slyly at her.

"Haven," he speaks her once more and her legs feel weak, his arm snaking around her waist to hold her up.

"Get the frag off me," she grumbles, pushing against him and successfully slipping from his grasp to try the door once more. Every code she enters ends with a long beep and a red light. "Fucking ship," she curses, having picked on some Earth base language she has learned by accessing the world wide web while killing time in her cage. "I'm fucking done with Decepticons and you!" she turns and points a finger at him. "You will pay for this with your spark. I swear to Primus!"

She can hear him muttering something behind her back until she's shoved against the door. Her armor grinding against the heavy hull of the door and feeling his heat surround her. His hands pushing firmly against her lower back and sliding down her aft, lifting her hips up. She can hear the quick hiss of his interface plate sliding back and feels his spike firmly against her. Her breath hitches as she's helpless, trapped by his towering frame and the locked door. He forces a leg between her thighs, making her widen her stance before his fingers sneakily slip between to open her port and grant him access.

He slips two long digits into her, hooking in just the right parts to cause her to moan. Damn the medic for knowing a feme's weak spots. She can already feel her internal systems beginning to leak in preparation for the male's spike. It soon follows, filling and stretching her, accommodating to his wide girth and length.

"Knockout," she unfaithfully moans his name against the door as he begins to pull back and push deeper into her, pressing into her gestation chamber with each thrust, his paint scratching off onto her body. She shuts her optics and tries to think of any other place but here, but she's always drawn back by the sensation of his spike filling her. It isn't long before they both overload and he ejects all his transfluid into her chamber, causing her to feel sick. She is able to muster the strength to pull away from him just as the tie sets in. Breaking away, his spike tearing her valve inside and she hisses, leaking energon and transfluid as she limps to her cage. He turns to try and catch her, but she turns and scratches her fingers against his chest plates.

"I...I just buffed that!"

"Too slaggin bad, Knockout," she glares and retreats to her cage.

There is a strained silence between the two of them for several full Earth cycles. She has yet to feel any messages through her spark from the twins. At least Knockout wouldn't be able to decoded their secret messages. Several times she has seen Drift enter the med bay, helping Knockout with the eradicons who come and go for check ups, or when injured bots who come in needing to be patched. She watches them from the safely of her cage while stoking the slight bulge of her growing gestation chamber. The sparkling is proceeding with great speed, leaving her a little lost for feelings.

The dragging of heels tells her Starscream is in the room and she hides. If the seeker sees her in this state, she shall clearly become the laughing stock.

"Knockout," his graveling voice has her peeking out. "Show her to me."

"Yeh yeh," is the reply, her cage is opened and he grabs her around the upper arm, pulling her out of the cage to face Starscream. The seeker towers over her (even with a slight hunch), red optics narrowed and his brows down. He slowly reaches out a digit and lays it on her stomach, over her chamber. She turns her head and clamps close her optics. Knowing he is grinning.

"With sparkling so soon? Little slut."

"She seems to be progressing at a speed I have never studied before."

"She is a of a Prime and a seeker, Knockout," Starscream hisses. "She is meant for so much more. No wonder our mighty leader, Megaton, had such a grant idea to keep her a hostage breeder," he laughs deeply and she trembles. "You keep your optics on her, Knockout, she is a feisty one. Gets that from her mother."

She opens her optics to stare at him now, he has her attention. She doesn't know much about her mother besides what her father has parted upon her. "She..."

"Was quite the killer," Starscream nods his helm up and down. "A true Decepticon at spark, it ran through her wiring. Ruthless and stubborn, yet quite...the lover." There's sorrow in the last word, she can sense it through his audio. She feels Knockout's optics on her now and turns away from the two males as they continue to speak and Knockout's assistant approaches her slowly, leaning in close to her.

"I can get you off the ship tonight," he whispers to her, trying to look like he's giving her a check up so Knockout won't be suspicious.

"Truly, you can get me back to my father?" she whispers in return and he nods his head.

"The ship is going to be touching down at nightfall. Repairs are going to be made as the weather is halting it from moving any further. It's the perfect time for you and I to get off, seeing as we are both grounders."

"Thank Primus," she sighs in relief, then feels Knockout staring at them.

"I'll come back for you later," Drift nods to her and steps back, leaving the med bay.

She watches as Starscream leaves too and she is left alone with Knockout once more. He approaches her quietly and lays a hand over her expanding chamber. She knows he is admiring it on scientific levels. That's all she feels like to him, a science experiment.

Though, she would be a science experiment for him rather that Shockwave. She gives a full body shudder and takes note of his wide red optics.

"What were you just thinking of?" he asks curiously.

"Shockwave."

"I hate that bot."

"I do too," she can't help the smile on her face.

He offers her a new energon cube and she accepts it, sinking down on the floor to give her legs a rest. She has a lot ahead of her, needing her strength for when she escapes later with Drift. Sure she is going to have to put pedal to the metal and use her alt-mode to get her as far away from the Nemesis as possible.

It has been some long cycles since they snuck their way out of the Autobots base. They have come to realize that tracking the Nemesis is harder than they originally thought (the Nemesis is always on the move and in the air). Though, only needing to keep a fix on Haven's spark signal.

The Nemesis is always one giant step ahead of them. Seeing it in the distance, but when they get closer, it has already disappeared. Almost not worth tracking and spending energon on.

Sideswipe has already sustained damage to his left base while they traversed over a landslide of boulders that blocked their path. Sunstreaker only brought a small medic box and the supplies are already dwindling down.

The two of them soon learn that the dusty dirt of the desert is not nice to their chassis and is finding its ways into their intakes, and with the recent human weather announcement that they picked up over their radios. Rain. Sunstreaker can only understand that as 'not good.'

Soon liquid came from the sky and moistened the dirt underneath their wheels. Causing Sideswipe to spin out and the dirt to clog up their chassis as mud.

"Maybe we should hold out till it stops, brother," Sideswipe transforms and he and his brother find an over hanging ledge in the cliff side, saving them from the rain.

"I can't argue with you there," Sunstreaker sighs as he sits down beside his brother and tries to shrug the mud off his frame.

It's faint, but both of them can feel it. The sensation they know all too well with spark bond with Haven. Both brothers doubling over and clutching at their sparks tightly.

"Scrap," he pants, his vents kicking in to counter the pain. "What are they doing to her up there? She can't be...enjoying this, can she?"

"I don't want to think that she does," Sideswipe looks over at his brother as his spark slowly throbs and slowly becomes numb. They sit and watch the rain come down from the sky and quickly fill the shallow basin of the desert floor and soon they are off again. "What do they call this?" They speed off while a wall of water is quickly racing behind them, threatening to wash them out of the away.

"We need to get to higher ground, stat!" Sunstreaker yells over the roar of the water, transforming and leaping onto the cliff side and begins to climb. Sideswipe takes his brother's que and begins to climb, getting away from the raging water.

Pulling his brother up on top the of plateau, Sunstreaker sits down, tried. Once the clouds pull away, they should be able to get a better signal lock on Haven and track down the Nemesis.

The normal flow coming in and out of the med bay keeps her attention instead of recharging, which she should be doing. Watching Knockout doing his job, working on repairs and spark threatening war wounds (clearly of Autobot work).

But soon they have an unusual visitor and has her attention instantly. Knockout even turning to see who it is after buffing some scratches he has sustained from an eradicon who kicked out at him while he was doing some repairs to his system.

Soundwave enters the bay so quietly, that she only knew he was there when she saw him out of the corner of her optics. He approaches her now and lays a long black digit over her carrying chamber. He looks from her, to Knockout and back to her.

"Objective: complete?" he asks, tilting his helm to one side, curiously.

"Are you blind, Soundwave?" Knockout waves a hand in air, laughing at the silent Decepticon. "Look at her, she's swollen with sparkling. Of course the job is done. As soon as she pops it, we bring in another vehicon. She produces faster than any Cybertronian I have ever studied. Our ranks will surly double!"

Soundwave runs his digit down her swollen chamber to the junction between her thighs, where her port lies. She fidgets, but remains still has his feelers snake out from under his chest plate, one slipping up her back to plug into the port at the base of her spine, the other feeler snaking around her hood for her spark. Scared and a little turned on by Soundwave's approach, her fans kick in to begin circulating air through her system.

"Knockout..." she whines nervously for the red and white mech, but he only smiles from a distance, hands on his hips, watching. Sure he must be getting his kicks from watching her wrapped up in Soundwave's feelers. She watches on Soundwave's screen now, a faint jumping blue line. Clearly synching with the sparkling and giving visual of the spark vitals. The line mainly jumps above the middle ground, yet dips down deep every few beats. She shudders as he pulls out, breaking the connection, his feelers and the image on his face plate disappears. He takes a step back from her to touch her chamber once more and she is overcome with the feeling that he knows the truth. If he does report straight back to Megatron right now, she might not live till later, when she escapes with Drift. "Scrap...," she whispers under her breath.

"Feme: with sparkling," Soundwave informs them both and she curses.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Knockout steps forward and almost forces the officer out of the med bay. Once the doors shut again, he turns and glares at her.

"I didn't say anything," she glares back at him. "But I'm pretty sure he knows the truth now. Prepare for your paint to be scratched, pretty boy," she beams a grin so wide. Regretting the moment the words came out of her mouth, for he is quickly upon her. His hand transforming into his favorite saw tool and holding it against her neck while holding her body still. Her spark is racing along with her engine, an energon burst deep inside her as she actually feels he might dismantle her (he's known for such a thing).

"Best you know how to hold your tongue, Autobot," and he lets her go. She huffs and returns to her cage. Glad she only has to be with him a little while longer before her freedom.

Yet, with her spark bond with the Decepticon, she will always have the need to return to him; be by his side. She feels the energon she has been drinking quickly course throughout her system and she is overloaded with heat. Moaning lowly at the pain residing deep in her pit. It must be the sparkling.

Knockout turns from his work, trying to cool down after that little anger fit he just had with Haven. But he is getting a little sick and tired of her wise cracking. It's a lot like having Starscream always hanging around him.

He hears her moans of pain and decides to investigate. Peering into her cage and finding her curled up on herself, clutching her carrying chamber tightly. And he wonders if she is having contractions from the sparkling already.

"Haven?" he asks calmly and she looks at him, violet optics glowing brightly in the dimness of her cage. "Hey, you okay? Is it the sparkling?" There is no answer, but she does come closer to him on her hands and knees and takes a step back as she leaves her cage to stand before him. And he would swear she is glowing. "Haven?"

"I'm leaving," she brushes past him as the door of the med bay opens and his assistant comes through. He taking hold of her hand tightly while while looking over at Knockout.

He feels it in his spark that she really is leaving him and this ship, and there is nothing he is going to do to stop her. He drops his tools and approaches the two of them. His assistant, Drift, takes a nervous step back that Knockout doesn't understand.

"It's alright, Drift, now is the time," she whispers to his assistant and he watches the younger bot pushes up his red visor and reveal two Autobot blue optics. Knockout takes a step back, not expecting that. She looks back over her shoulder and doorwing at him. "Bye, pretty boy," she smiles at him before she and Drift slip out, the ship only just having touched down a few minutes ago, the weather grounding them for the time being and the eradicons are fast at repairing parts of the ship sustained in recent damage with the Autobots.

He calculates his chances of being killed by Megatron for letting his war trophy get away (not to mention that the sparkling is his, and not an eradicon's or vehicon's), messing up his flashy paint job, against living. He chose the later. Quick to follow Haven and the rookie off the ship. Actually helping them passing the many guards on the way to deck for the grounders to exit.

"Wh..why are you coming with us?" Drift asks, voice wavering.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Look, I'm leaving the Decepticons too. They never did treat me well. Not the best role models either." They step out into the rain and darkness. "We have to get her away from here, quickly!" he shouts and Drift nods his helm up and down, quickly transforming. Haven is hesitate and he knows what she's thinking. "It's okay," he informs her and then watches her transform with ease, the two Zs taking off at break neck speeds into the darkness. He takes a look back at the ship before transforming and following them, mud flying.

The rain has caused the ground to become quite slick and a few times he has spun out, catching Haven doing the same. Wipers going at their fastest speed, but it's not helping in the least, with the rain and the mud being splashed up by Haven and Drift's back tires as he watches the rear for any approaching Decepticons.

"Can't you just call for a ground bridge of something?" he calls over his com link to Drift. The rookie replies "not yet" and Knockout takes note that they aren't far enough from the Nemesis yet to call for Autobot base. Clearly they won't let him in, have his spark for wanting to ally with them, having kept Prime's daughter was a war trophy and having interfaced with her. After all, the Decepticons just had an Autobot in their ranks for the past few Earth months and didn't know.

Haven's tires spin out furiously and she slipped straight down a deep ravin and into the fast rushing waters of a flash flood. The waters carrying her away quickly and he steps on the gas, following along the bank as Drift follows right behind him.

"Keep your optics on her!" he shouts to his rookie as they speed along the uneven ground of the desert. Watching Haven, as she has transformed and is now bobbing up and down in the fast current, limbs flailing to keep her head above the water, so none gets taken down into her system. He pulls out ahead, now scanning the raging river before her and spotting a large boulder. "HAVEN! I want you to maneuver yourself towards the boulder in the middle of the river. Drift and I will get you out!" he yells over his com link to her and she does as he instructs, attaching herself now to the boulder in the middle of the raging flood waters.

He comes to a skidding halt and transformers. Drift following in suit.

"I hope you have some spare cabling."

"Actually, I have no interest in the medic stuff," Drift pulls out a long piece of cabling from his subspace. "My real specialty is setting traps." His digits quickly work on tying and forming a large loop. Swinging the cable up above his head and aiming, he throws and synchs the loop around Haven, tugging her out with Knockout's help to the river's edge.

He pulls her on shore and tries his best to run a scan, though his equipment is not waterproof. Resting a hand against her swollen chamber and helping her up. "Drive more safely next time," he sighs and kisses her helm.

They try again, transforming and keeping Haven in the middle as they continue to speed along the rain slicked mud.

"I can feel her, brother," Sideswipe informs Sunstreaker, and he agrees. Haven is somehow drawing closer to them. It could be a trap. The two of them skidding to a halt, transforming and raising their weapons as three sets of headlights are approaching them at a top speed.

Sunstreaker fires a warning shot and one of the vehicles spins out and crashes into another. Sideswipe whines and they take note that the vehicle who got ran into was Haven. They keep their weapons raised anyway.

"Show yourselves, Cons!" Sunstreaker yells and the three bots do. One by one. Haven being the one in the middle and Sideswipe drops his blaster to run towards her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her face.

Sunny takes note that the two other bots were the ones who stole Haven away to the Decepticons. Except, now one of them has Autobot optics. So he raises his weapon to the red sports car.

Sideswipe brings Haven back over to his brother and they both rejoice at being reunited for a minute before focusing their attention back on the two bots.

"State alliance and designation," Sunstreaker informs sternly.

"Drift," the black and white police car speaks first. "Autobot. Brother to Prowl, military strategist to to Autobot Commander Optimus Prime."

Sunny turns his weapon onto the red mech now, who has his hands raised in attempt to not have his frame riddled with bullet holes, he does have a nice flashy finish.

"Knockout. Uhh...was Decepticon medic. Now...I don't know. But I need to watch over Haven, she's...she's with my sparkling."

Sunny lowers his weapon now, but keeps his optics trained on the red mech as he calls into base.

"Requesting ground bridge at our coordinates. Ready med bay right away. We have a little emergency coming in." In a short minute, a glowing green circle appears, and they proceed through the ground bridge, back to base.

Once they have all reached the base, out of the cold and rain, Sunstreaker calls for Ratchet. In turn, getting all the attention of the other Autobots, including Optimus. The leader of the Autobots approaches with caution and stern optics as he looks over his daughter's feeble body.

"My daughter can not carry sparklings...," he speaks lowly.

"Well, Prime, things change," Ratchet has Sunstreaker bring her body over and lay it down on the med bay table, prepped and ready for surgery.

He doesn't know how he should feel, just knowing that his spark is numb at the moment as he stands among a crowd of Autobots, all optics on Haven and none of him. He should be thankful, but he's not really feeling anything.

"Who is the sire?" He hears Prime's voice and he almost wants to cower.

"He is." He hears the voice of the red twin and feels him pointing in his direction. Knockout lifts his optics up now to look at Prime. Great introduction to the Autobots. Getting the leader's daughter sparked up.

"A Decepticon. I shouldn't have thought any less." Prime looks at him sternly, pushing his way past Sideswipe to Knockout. He takes a step back and bows slightly, not really knowing what he should do in this situation but submit. Feeling a large hand settle down on top of his helm and lead him closer to Haven. "She needs you."

He gulps and approaches the table the Autobot's medic, Ratchet. Haven's body is squirming and arching up off the table in spasms. He can feel her pain now, noting the twins are too, as they are holding back.

"I will try my best, Prime," Ratchet informs as he preps Haven for surgery to remove the sparkling. There will not be a normal birth for this little spark. Knockout has a feeling she is not to full term, but there is no time to worry about that, getting her stabilized is their main priority.

She shuts off and the twins behind him go down too.

"Get them out of here," Prime orders to Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead. The four of them helping drag the twins out of the room. Knockout is about to slip out with them, but is held back by Prime. "You stay here, Decepticon."

"I...I do have a name, sir. My name is Knockout," he actually hears his voice waver, speaking to the Autobot leader and watches Haven's limp form.

"You did this to my daughter."

"Sir, I was protecting her. She...Megatron was planning to use her as the Decepticon hive queen for the eradicons and vehicons to frag and to expand his army. I...I saved her circuits." It feels so odd getting it all off his chassis and out in the open like that. There is a long silence between the two of them, filled with the grumbling of Ratchet.

"You did what you thought right, Knockout. A very Autobot thing to do."

In a short time Ratchet is done with his work, stabilizing her with an energon feed, and yet no sparkling. When all the Autobots leave the med bay, he's left alone with her. Walking over slowly and resting a hand on her helm. This is not what he had envisioned. He envisioned she would be safe and deliver her sparkling on the Nemisis with him. Not here, not the Autobot base, where he is an outcast. He leans down to kiss her face gently and stroke his thumb down the side of her cheek, so peaceful. That's when his audio receptors pick up on a constant dripping sound. Looking beneath the table to see blue energon leaking. He quickly checks the IV into her port, but that is perfectly connected.

He lifts the blanket that is covering her frame and stumbles back, feeling sick to his pit. She has lost it, lost the sparkling. It lay between her legs, underdeveloped small protoform and in a pool of energon. He quickly snatches it up and check its vital stats anyway. Its spark extinguished a mere five human hours ago. About the time she slipped into the raging flash flood after spinning out in the mud. The strain put on her system, ejected any more information and work to be given to the sparkling.

He cleans and wraps the sparkling and sits down against the wall, spending time with the empty husk. He pushes his fingers against its helm and wonders how it would have been if it had made it. Wondering back to what Prime said earlier, that his daughter could not carry. Did he mean that in the sense that he does not want his daughter to carry, or that she really could not carry?

It isn't long before he feels himself slipping into recharge, right there on the floor. He only wakes when he hears foot falls coming towards his direction and stopping. He slowly onlines his optics and looks up to see it's Optimus Prime. He scrambles up on his bases, still clutching the dead sparkling against his chassis.

"P...Prime!"

"Knockout," he speaks softly and he tries to force down his nervousness. He holds out the sparkling to him and Prime shakes his head side to side slowly. "Haven can not carry." Knockout watches as the autobot leader turns to rest a hand on his daughter on the med table. "Sure seekers are known for having litters of sparklings, but Primes are rarity."

Knockout nods his helm in understanding now. It is true, that Primes are rare and Optimus is Haven's sire, along with her mother having been a seeker, it is only reasonable that she just might be unable to carry a sparkling ever.

"Though..." Knockout looks to Prime again as he speaks. "She might...at some later point in time...be able to carry a sparkling. Primes live on through the generations. I feel as if there will be another."

Knockout looks back to Haven before hanging his helm with a sigh, setting the dead sparkling beside her sleeping frame.

"I can alter her memory," he looks to Prime. "I could erase this all from her memory chip."

"Do, Knockout. Make haste. She is to never remember what has happened to her of her time under Megatron's thumb. It would be best."

"She won't remember me then," Knockout brushes his fingers over her helm.

"True. But you are an Autobot now. But please, get to work on her memory. I want to see my daughter to be back online shortly."

His helm snaps around and he stares with wide optics at Optimus Prime. He has been deemed an Autobot.

"Yes, commander," he calls out of habit, nodding his helm and turning to get to work on Haven. Using the access port on the back of her helm and their computer system, though with its limited use of data, he erases her memory up to the point of when they met out in the field in battle. He finishes up and retracts the cabling, looking at her as she slowly comes online a few cycles later. He also having found time to work on her gestation chamber, finding it to be true, what Prime told him.

She sits up, groggy and rubbing at her optics before looking over at him curiously.

"Who are you? I don't remember you when father was introducing all of team Prime to us. I think I would remember you, a fast red race car as yourself."

"The name is Knockout," he grins, holding out his hand to her. Maybe this will be the chance for them to start over. This time, on the right side.


End file.
